The use of 3GPP LTE systems (including both LTE and LTE-A systems) has increased due to both an increase in the types of devices user equipment (UEs) using network resources as well as the amount of data and bandwidth being used by various applications, such as video streaming, operating on these UEs. For example, the growth of network use by Internet of Things (IoT) UEs, which include machine type communication (MTC) devices such as sensors and may use machine-to-machine (M2M) communications, as well as the burgeoning V2X communications, has severely strained network resources and increased communication complexity. V2X communications of a variety of different applications from a UE are to coordinate with various technologies, as well as among potentially rapidly moving vehicles. This may be particularly relevant to future generations of UEs, which may be able to communicate using various technologies. At present, however, at most a limited amount of control information may be able to be passed between these disparate technologies, leading to a number of issues.